


Biosignature

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Xenophilia, surprisingly domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: One of many Halloween-themed fics with alien exile Jack and earthling Rhys that ended up veering away from smut and into the purely fluffy.





	Biosignature

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small :) I'm trying to write fics with spooky, Halloween-themed monsters and I needed to do something with aliens! So that's how this came about.

“Jack,” Rhys huffed, leaning against the doorframe, “we’re out of soft pretzels.”

“Uh huh. No kidding,” Jack returned idly, eyes roving over the brand new tablet Rhys had given him. Rhys bristled, hand coming to rest atop his stomach.

“Jaaaack,” he whined, waddling forward and biting his lip as the movement caused the large clutch inside of his stomach to wobble. He stepped over where Jack’s tail swished along the carpet, the spines starting to bristle as Rhys’ grew near. The young man stood right next to Jack, jutting his round belly insistently in the mutated man’s face. His guts churned, the muffled sounds of the eggs squishing together creeping out from deep within his abdomen.

“Don’t you ignore me,” Rhys huffed, plucking the tablet with surprising ease from Jack’s purple claws. The man’s brows furrowed, four eyes narrowing up at him. Even the whited out, scarred pair seemed to focus annoyance up at Rhys.

“I’m busy, kiddo, jeez, can’t you see I’m uh….understanding more about the human race?”

Rhys took a quick look down at the screen of Jack’s tablet.

“Right….’List of Paraphilias.’ Definitely one of the most integral things about human culture…”

“Hey! It’s interesting!” Jack defending, his tail thumping against the floor as it curled closer to the main body, the tip stroking affectionately along Rhys’ calves. The young man was dead-set on being annoyed with his alien lover, though, until he solved his current, very dire problem.

“You should be trying to figure out while your boyfriend is upset, rather than reading up on creepy stuff like that.”

“Pffft. Creepy, as if you should talk,” Jack snickered as he yanked the tablet back from Rhys, quickly scrolling up and zooming in on a particular entry.

“Xenophilia: a theme found in science fiction that explores the consequences of love and sexual intercourse between humans and extraterrestrials,” Jack narrated with a sleazy grin, his needle-sharp teeth glinting in the light of the office.

“Heh. Funny. I would say this is definitely a consequence worth exploring,” the alien cackled as he reached up to rub Rhys’ swollen belly, the young man’s cheeks flushing bright red as the eggs jiggled inside of him.

“Yeah, and my fuckin’ cravings for soft pretzels and strawberry ice cream are too,” Rhys snapped, swatting away his lover’s claws. Jack, relenting, shut off the tablet and set it on the desk, before rising. At his full height, he towered over Rhys, who himself was fairly tall for a human. The alien’s curved horns practically scraped the ceiling as he bent down, placing a simmering kiss on Rhys’ forehead.

“You stay here and just uh….gestate, and daddy will go get you your snacks, ‘kay?” Jack cooed as he rubbed his mate’s flushing cheeks with his claws.

“Just…put on your disguise,” Rhys grunted, waving the alien away and shooing him out the door, “I’m not going to raise your spawn alone.” He waddled, hand supporting the underside of his lumpy, swollen stomach as he urged Jack towards the door. The alien shook his head with an amused snicker, form gradually sinking down, extra eyes and horns and tail and bizarre coloring slowly melting back into his body as he took on the guise of a slightly larger-than-average human. He slid on boots to cover up the clawed toes he was too lazy to conceal, looking back over his shoulder with a sharp smile as Rhys sunk with a uncomfortable moan into the couch, the remote resting atop his belly.

“Now don’t go popping them out while I’m gone,” the alien wrapped a scarf tight above his neck. His home planet had been warm, seared with sand and a burning red sun. Getting used to the crisp, cool environment where Rhys lived was certainly an adjustment.

“Just get going already,” Rhys scowled, rubbing the side of his stomach, “your spawn demands it.”

Jack simpered in agreement as he placed one last, warm kiss atop Rhys’ mussy hair, before setting out into the chill autumn evening, swearing to return soon with food for his growing brood and irritable human lover.


End file.
